powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Ep. 33: An Idol's First Experience
An Idol's First Experience is the thirty-third episode of Gosei Sentai Dairanger. Synopsis Lin falls for a mysterious man who makes her famous, without revealing the truth behind his darker intentions for her sudden rise to fame. Plot Walking through a park, Rin spots a hurt bird, pitying it before she catches it dropping her groceries; yet her hands touching a man also going after it. The two stare into each other's eyes, the man apologizing as they treat the bird before the man takes pictures of Rin seeing her smile; stating he could have use for it, he gives her his card revealing himself as Shoichiro Takamura, a media creator. Rin states the encounter was like a shojo manga, making her heart flutter. Later the male Dairanger storm into their headquarters revealing a poster to Master Kaku...with Rin on it! The other Dairanger wonder if it's a look-alike, while Kaku states that she's in another pic in a magazine, the team realizing the bookstore was crowded as they see her photos, the squad shocked that she's become an idol. Asking Rin later, she states they're blowing things out of proportion but the team states they aren't; Ryo asking why she didn't tell them and she states she couldn't help it while asking them about the book as Shoji states it was unbelievable, they couldn't believe it was her! Rin states that the person who took them stated "without love, you can't get photos like that", shocking the team. Daigo asks if she's lost weight and she states that it makes her cuter while stating she has to head to perform singing lessons, further surprising the team. Time passes as Rin continues to take pictures with Shoichiro while preparing a single under his guidance as she becomes more popular to the public. Some time passes: Rin thanks Takamura before she falls down with a headache; the man asks and she apologizes as he asks if the lessons are too hard; Rin responds that whatever she has to put herself through, it will be for Takamura, making him happy. Rin confesses her love for him but stating its only for his pictures, feeling the kindness in his photos before departing. Later while developing the photos, Takamura states that Rin is an idiot for thinking he's kind and that every time he takes her photo, he's stealing her Qi. Gara appears before the manager, stating his true name as "Media Magician" and revealing that the photos taken of Rin steal her Qi and then are used directly in those photos to shower humanity as a means to turn them into Gorma slaves; the Gorma Minion revealing himself to her. As this happens, Kou reveals to Ryo that there is something wrong with Rin barely being able to stand; they wonder if she's weakening but Kou states she went off to do a TV show she promised she'd do. Byakko states that somehow he can't sense Rin's Qi, making the team further worried. Wandering, the team decide to go to the TV station as a girl passes a Rin poster; speaking to her telling her she'd give her Qi and they're all friends of Gorma transforming her into a monster and doing the same to others looking at Rin's photo throughout town. The brainwashes use Qi together to destroy buildings through the town causing chaos as the Dairanger watch; forcing them to try and stop them before a Qi blast by a boy throws them down, confusing them as Daigo reveals they're all using Qi! Media Magician appears before the other Dairanger stating their plans are already put into motion through photos and TV bombarding humans throughout the world with Qi turning them into Gorma; and when that's accomplished, Rin will lose all her Qi and die! Elsewhere, Rin weakly sits in her dressing room stating she has to get through this while Media Magician states she doesn't have enough Qi to fight; angering the male Dairanger to transform; they attack the Gorma Minion throwing him off a bridge, but he uses his "Media-Fist Pause" to freeze the Dairanger and then attack them in their frozen state. Taunted by Media Magician, Ryo uses his "Energy Ball" to hit him forcing him to bleed from his arm and retreat and forcing the Dairanger to rush to the TV station. At the station, Media Magician turns back into Takamura cursing the Dairanger before Rin appears before him; he wonders why she's here with the show about to start but his bleeding makes her worried as he states it's merely a scratch; she wraps a handkerchief asking what happened to Takamura while pitying him and warning him to be more careful. She gives the producer a photo of the two of them giving it to him before running off; Takamura stops her asking while she's still smiling despite being exhausted before she states she likes him, surprising the Gorma Minion as he looks at the photo. The male Dairanger make it to the station as Rin's performance begins, being taunted by Gara forcing them to transform again and fight to Rin's performance. Takamura continues to watch her from a control room while her Qi continues to emanate from her body to the populace brainwashing them into Gorma. As the song goes on, Rin weakens and falls down but continues to sing, making Takamura realize what he's doing is wrong while reflecting on his bandage again and Rin's words. Outside, Gara attacks the Dairanger stating that when Rin's song ends, Hououranger will die; but Takamura appears on set to grabs her, angering the general. On a beach, Takamura reveals to Rin he had deceived her and he is with the Gorma, making her claim it's a lie as he states that Takamura is merely an illusion and she will know his true form. Rin screams at him to stop and runs up to him; the man asks why he was born of the Gorma as Rin states even if he's Gorma, he's still Takamura. The two stand but Gara shoots them saying she's had enough melodrama and the moment that Takamura chose love was the moment he chose death! Rin tells Gara she won't let her have him and tries to use her Aura Changer but it won't spark due to her exhausted Qi! Gara uses a Yo whip to attack but Takamura takes the hit, falling to the ground as Rin runs to him and she laughs. Takamura states he won't let her have Rin while turning into Media Magician, binding Gara with film and then using a "Media Attack" to create a fire-throwing head before she uses more Yo to release the binds and then attack Media Magician making him fall towards the ground. Rin runs to Takamura as the other Dairanger arrive; the man states that in his next life, he will be born as a human so he can see her smiling face again before he finally dies, dying and turning back into Media Magician one last time. Saddened, Rin removes the flowers from her hair and places them into the Gorma Minion's hand. Gara states a Gorma heart is filled with hate and has no room for kindness in it; Rin states she won't forgive Gara for this as her Qi appears and turns her back into Hououranger. Lifting her fist, Hououranger punches Gara in the face forcing her to throw out an Enlargement Bomb at Media Magician's body, making him rise one last time. The team summon the Mythical Qi Beasts to become Dairen'Oh; the revived Media Magician charges as Rin states she won't forget the short time she spent with Takamura as she summons the Great King Sword to slash at the giant Media Magician and uses Great Storm and Stress to finish him off, the Gorma fading into dust as he drops her photo. Back on the beach, Rin slowly sings one last time holding the photo she gave to Takamura as it washes away into the ocean in memory. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : Notes *'Viewership': 7.8% *'Eyecatch' **'Featured Dairanger (Pre-Break):' HououRanger **'Featured Dairanger (Post-Break):' HououRanger *Shouichirou Takamura/Media Sorcerer was played by Ryosuke Kaizou, who previously played Takeru/Red Mask in the 1987 Series Hikari Sentai Maskman. **This episode is the second time that Ryosuke Kaizou's character becomes a love interest for the Pink ranger, the first one being Episode 22 of Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman where he became the love interest for that series' Pink Ranger Kazumi Hoshikawa/FivePink. *This episode shares two similarities with Episode 34 of Hikari Sentai Maskman: **Both episodes feature a cast member who played one of the heroes from a previous series playing human forms of those episodes' monsters of the week (this episode features Ryosuke Kaizou as a guest star, while Episode 34 of Hikari Sentai Maskman featured Yasuhiro Ishiwata who played Bun/Blue Flash from Choushinsei Flashman). **Both episodes end with their Pink Rangers (Momoko/Pink Mask and Rin/HououRanger) looking at the distance while their respective teammates are standing in the background. DVD Releases *''Gosei Sentai Dairanger'' Volume 4 features episodes 31-40.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/dairenger.html *The complete Dairanger series was released in North America by Shout! Factory in 2015. See Also References Category:Gosei Sentai Dairanger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Naruhisa Arakawa